


Late

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC GTA, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, R&R Connection - Freeform, Sort Of, Sort of a relationship, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites
Summary: A lot can change in one night.





	Late

"You're late." I said to him as he stood in the door, purple hoodie covering his eyes. He shrugged past me, dropping his duffel bag next to the couch and falling onto the cushions.

"I got lost." He picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels. 

"The job was three days ago." I shot back, now standing in his way of the tv.

"I got really lost." He waved his hand so I'd move out of the way. Instead, I turned around and shut it off.

"Dude, what gives? I was trying to watch that."

"What gives? Where the hell were you for the past week? You said you'd be back for the heist and then you dissapeared. Not a word to anyone, not a trail to follow. Nothing. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? With no way of calling for backup? You could have been hurt. Or worse. So tell me, what was so damn important that you couldn't tell us about?" I've had enough of this, these games with him. He can't take anything seriously and it pisses me off. 

He stood up and just shook his head, walking towards the stairs.

"You're unbelievable. You can't even give me an answer?" He continued walking, heading for our room. I followed him up, watching as he just threw himself on the bed, grabbing his DS from the desk next him. I've had it.

"Get out." He looked up at me, confused.

"Excuse me?" 

"I said get out. Go sleep somewhere else, not here with me. Not tonight." He sat up, an expression I've never seen on him before. Guilt.

"Look, alright? I didn't do it on purpose. You know how this job gets. Yes the FAHC is my main crew, but I'm on-call for like, ten different people. And there's shit I can't tell you about them, just like there's shit you can't tell me."

"There's nothing I can't tell you, I only have one boss and he's your boss too. My secrets are yours also. And I get that there's shit I can't know, but you could at least tell me when you're leaving. And if you even feel like coming back."

"Alright. Alright, I'm sorry, okay? We can still work on this, R&R connection, right? That's us?" He walked over to me, an arm reaching for me. I took a step back, not wanting to let him win me over so easy. Not now.

"Go. The couch, one of the other's houses, I don't know. But go. We can talk tomorrow."

~~~~~~~

"How you holdin' up?" I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as he walked up next to me. His cowboy hat coming into full view as I turned my head to see him.

"Do you always have to wear that?"

"Uh, yeah! It's part of my look. You have your jacket, the mask. I have my hat."

"And your awful choice in colors." I saw as he dramarically brought his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"How dare you?"

"Right. Because I'm the one that's wrong, here." I laughed as he huffed and crossed his arms. Felt good to laugh, today of all days. 

Staring out at the city from up here felt surreal. The roof of the penthouse, this is where everything first happened. And now...

"Seriously, how are you? I know today can be hard for you." 

"I appreciate it. But I'm good. He... he made his decision to leave. I mean, what can I really do, right? He's already gone. Without a trace..." 

"Ya know, I overheard the guys talking on my way up here. They said they're still willing to find him for you. If you wanted."

"No. If he wanted us to know where he was at, he would've told me. He didn't care about m... us. So who needs him, right?"

Staring out at the bright lights of the city that stood before us, I took a deep breath in. He's gone, it's been two years. I'm good. 

I felt an arm wrap around me, and then I was pulled towards him, hat falling off from hitting my arm.

"You're allowed to be upset today, no need to play the tough guy."

"I know. But really, I'm good." He gave me a sincere smile and I returned it. Truthfully, I had come to terms with this situation long ago. I'm fine now.

"Either way, ya still got me. And the rest of the crew. And I'm not going anywhere. Gonna have to kill me before I leave you alone with those idiots." We laughed and I put an arm over his shoulders, pulling him a bit closer, too.

"Thanks. And I promise, as long as I'm still here, you aren't dying. Got it?"

"Hell yeah. Battle buddies for life, right?" He held out his fist in my direction. I pressed mine against it. 

"Battle buddies for life."


End file.
